Loss of Innocence
by theartsofseduction
Summary: L and Light get a bit intimate while under surveillance. L x Light. Rated M.


The computer monitors were aglow in the break of night. Most of the task force members were in there doing work on the Kira case. For once, the only two members missing were Light and L. Matsuda was typing on the computer diligently for once in his career as Soichiro and Aizawa spoke in terms of the case.

"L did say that Kira was mocking us. He also said that he was pretty determined to throw us off by using other people as his puppet."

"Yes, but if that's the case, then we'll never catch him. It's a fruitless effort I'm afraid."

Matsuda sighed as he clicked on a file that he assumed would open a report. However, it showed a visible view of L and Light in their bedroom. Light was sitting on the edge of the bed as Ryuzaki spoke calmly to him. It was mumbled, so Matsuda was having a difficult time deciphering what he was saying.

"Hey guys…"

Aizawa and Soichiro looked over at Matsuda. Usually they wouldn't give him the time of day, but this time he seemed to be a bit more than curious. His eyes were stuck on L who was slowly removing clothing. This caught Matsuda's eye almost instantly. It wasn't a casual thing either, it was more like he was trying to seduce the seemingly confused Light.

Light bit his lip from the inside as he looked at L shed his clothing. He swallowed and gripped the bed sheets in his knuckles in anticipation and anxiety. He knew, L knew, and Light was sure he was ready for this.

Yes, Light was a virgin. How he had made it nineteen years without sex and many girlfriends was simple. He wasn't _really_ interested in any of them. He was always using them for image. Not only that, but he lived with his family. He wasn't sure he could pull it off quietly. Thus why he often had pornographic magazines hidden in his room.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Hush Raito-kun. I've told you already what will happen."

Soichiro stared intently. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he knew that it was probably something sexual due to the fact that L was undressing. Light squirmed a bit, trying to scoot away from the advancing L.

Despite his efforts, L crawled onto the bed towards his innocent prey. Light was making it look like L was going to rape him, but in truth it was just his nerves. L was, however, not a virgin. The thought of sex did not worry him as much as it distressed Light. He had lost his virginity a while ago at Wammy's House. It was just how things worked. It was also how he discovered he had a sexual and physical attraction to other men. He was actually thankful for that. The house had been mainly of males anyway with the exception of a few select females.

"Raito-kun… Relax…"

Light found himself up against the headboard. He realized soon after how pathetic and small he must look to L. He felt sick with himself. He didn't want to appear submissive, however much L was determined to force him into being so.

"I can't with you coming onto me like that…"

L had managed to crawl very seductively over to Light. His eyes locked on his shirt. That black, tight, shirt he wore.

"Your clothing is going to have to go Yagami-kun."

Soichiro felt his muscles tense up at the words that carelessly flowed from the detective's mouth. He wanted to smack some sense into him and rid the man of this lust he was displaying towards his son.

"I'm going to--"

Aizawa grabbed Yagami's arm and kept him there in place, "With all due respect, I don't think you should simply walk in on them in this state."

Soichiro turned his gaze from Aizawa to the monitor. Matsuda was even more than interested in the situation. He seemed to have his eyeballs glued to the computer. Apparently he hadn't seen guy on guy intercourse before…?

In minutes, L was leaning over Light. He had his hands grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. He carefully began to pull them away from each other.

_Riiip_.

The neatly pressed black shirt tore straight down the middle. Light stared at it in horror as he watched Ryuzaki discard of it, banishing it to the floor heedlessly. Thankful was the only word to describe Light in the current situation that the shirt hadn't been his favorite.

Then his attention snapped back onto L.

He was now unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping the fly simultaneously in the process. Light squirmed to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

"You better not hurt me."

"It will hurt in the beginning. It always does; but in the end it's more of a rewarding experience than a traumatic one."

"That's reassuring…"

Light swallowed and leaned back when his pants were removed from his body. His heart pounding in his chest. L carefully grabbed the soft cotton boxers and pulled them down afterwards. He was thoroughly pleased to see that Light was already fully erect.

"This is degrading to my son!" Soichiro shouted suddenly.

Matsuda turned his head in that instant, to look away and at Soichiro.

"Think of it as evidence Deputy Director. If Ryuzaki does something you're not too fond of, then you can use this tape against him."

"That's even worse."

"…"

Matsuda sheepishly turned back to the screen. Light was being tugged to the end of the bed, his eyes wide with worry.

"Ryuzaki…"

L smirked and lifted Light from the bed. It was a lot easier to do than it looked. Light was extremely light in weight. L's legs hung off the side of the bed, Light sitting on his knees.

"Mm… Raito-kun…"

He kissed the younger male's neck tenderly, all the while managing to remove his boxers to his thighs. Light grabbed them and shakily removed them from L's body. He didn't like how timid he was being right now…

Light took in a breath when he felt L's hands gripping at the bone of his waist. His eyes closing tightly. He carefully lifted himself to aid Ryuzaki; biting his lip in anticipation.

"I can't watch this…" Soichiro muttered. "I'll never look at my son the same way…"

"If you're not already like that," Matsuda chuckled.

Aizawa smacked the back of the younger man's head, staring down at him. He took a seat next to him and sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but I find this interesting; to say the least."

Matsuda jumped when he heard Light's loud cries. His eyes fixed to the screen instantly. L was slowly easing his way into Light's body, Light grabbing the side of the bed in pain.

"God, shut that OFF."

"But Deputy Director…"

"Or put headphones on!"

"You could always leave the room…"

Soichiro muttered something and disappeared behind one of the doors. He crossed his arms, "Ryuzaki… If you so much as hurt my son and distract him from the case…"

Matsuda chuckled, "Light was a little _too_ serious… Maybe this'll loosen him up. Do you think so?"

Aizawa shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen. He was remaining indifferent.

Light had lifted himself up, trying to remove L from his body, but L quickly retaliated and pushed his hands down on the man's shoulders. Light bit down on his lip even more, trying to keep the moans of pain inside.

Between Light's squirms and writhing from pain, L wore a sickeningly twisted smile. He knew just what to do, and he was going to initiate it. In an instant he pushed Light's shoulders down; filling Light within moments.

"Ahh god!!"

Light's eyes began to water as he tried to raise his body again, however L continued to prevent him from doing so. Light opened his eyes only to see his surroundings blurry from his watery eyes.

"Raito-kun! Keep it down! Do you want the others to hear you?!"

Light ceased his vocalizations. L gently pushed himself against Light, only to counter it with a quick thrust upward. Light let out a pitifully small mewl of discomfort.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like you're ripping me in half from the inside-- dammit!"

Light's grip on the bed tightened even more so. When he blinked, the air reached the stinging tears, evaporating them much to Light's relief. L delivered another thrust, Light released a deep moan.

It stung like a bitch, but even Light was trying to make the best of the situation. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. It began to feel good. No, better than good. It began to feel out of this world. Light tilted his head back; only for it to be greeted by L's cheek against Light's.

"How about _now_… Yagami-kun?"

Light released a few breathes. They were filled with a passionate lust that spilled over. His eyes gently fluttering open.

"You know how it feels…"

L smirked and thrust upward again. Light releasing another throaty moan. Matsuda felt sweat forming on his forehead as he glanced at Aizawa who wore the same expression throughout.

"How can you sit there and watch without feeling anything!"

"I feel something Matsuda. I just don't feel the need to express it. Unlike you; you're making it obvious that you find this arousing."

"What? I do not!"

"Of course you do."

Aizawa indicated casually towards Matsuda's pants. Matsuda swallowed and went silent as he faced the screen again. Light's hands were now stretching behind him, tugging on L's hair listlessly. He leaned himself against L's chest, panting. His chest rose and fell more rapidly as he felt himself beginning to come close to release.

L thrust upward, Light curled his back against L's chest even more so.

"G-god yes… Right there…"

L repeated his action, Light released a throaty lust-filled moan. He swallowed. When L pushed himself into him once again, Light released an even louder moan and sent his white seed from his body as his vision went completely white.

Ryuzaki loved how Light's moan sound. He continued to work Light's body. Light seemed to purr like a kitten; this honestly surprised him. Light's fingers remained deeply buried into the raven-colored hair. His face turned towards L's, his eyes carefully taking in every detail of L's face that he could manage to see.

He could feel L's muscles working against his back. A smirk slipped onto his lips as L shivered just a little. He gave another push and released as well. Light stiffened, not moving, but going completely still like a statue. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever felt in his life, but it was somehow soothing.

"Oh _god_ Ryuzaki…" he whispered. "That was amazing…"

L whispered into the young male's ear, "You need to practice your resistance a little more, Yagami-kun…"

Aizawa shut off the monitor and turned his eyes to look at Matsuda whose face was moderately flushed with embarrassment.

"Let's not bring this up next time we see them."

"Agreed!"


End file.
